wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Tievis Firavel
((WiP)) Physical Description Tievis is a nimble elf with snow white hair that gleamed in the light. He stood noticeably shorter than his kin at 5'8, though he sometimes seemed taller due to his militaresque posture. His body was slenderly muscled, a result of his rigorous training regime. His chiseled face and small mouth is topped off by a neatly groomed goatee. Personality Tievis is a very kind individual, however that does not mean he is completely against doing things in a cross manner. Tievis can be very deceitful and due to his many years of lying he does so with immense ease. Tievis does have a sort of playful side, depending on the situation, where his personality transitions from a Lord to a common citizen, this can be seen at many social events that involve fighting where he also becomes very cocky. History Birth & Early Years Tievis Firavel was born the second child of Kieran Firavel, then Lord of Villanelle, and his wife, Eponine Aradel. By the time of his birth, the Firavel name had already fallen into minor disgrace due to Kieran's numerous political and economical follies. Nevertheless, his family's wealth afforded him an excellent education in literature, math, military strategy and martial arts. These boons became the only thing that Tievis would ever receive from his father, as the latter was much more focused on his first son and heir, Feloirus Firavel. Fall of Quel'thalas As Tievis grew older, his interest in literature increased immensely. It was not uncommon for him to read all of his free time away. However, in the broader world, he would find that reading lacked much practical use. Following an encounter with violent ruffians, Tievis decided to dedicate his time to a more practical talent: fighting. Tievis was never skilled with magic, but he made up for that in raw strength. Tievis trained for many years with the belief that he would eventually be able to leave his home and become a wanderer while he searched for a more exciting life. But before he could, the Scourge attacked. Quel'thalas was overrun, and like the rest of the few survivors, Tievis was devastated. Leaving Quel'thalas After the devastation of Quel'thalas, Tievis took it upon himself to be a part of bettering the world. There were many days and nights that Tievis spent awake reading upon many languages and many cultures so he could go about and help others. After roughly a month of Tievis diligently studying, he decided that it was time to begin his first trek. During the night Tievis took it upon himself to go and recruit only a few of the brightest minds he could find and board a ship, bound for the rest of the world. Though Feloirus very quickly found out about this, Tievis had no way of being found and was already too far south for anything to matter. After a few days of perfect sailing and a couple of stops, Tievis' crew had a little disruption. There was a horrendous storm that swept their boat countless of miles into the southern sea and eventually Tievis and his crew were thrown out into the dark waters. Tievis eventually woke up, his outfit torn and nothing of his own surrounding him. He had been from what he assumed was stranded on a deserted island. After a few hours of sitting on this random beach, Tievis was slowly approached by a large Pandaren that brought food, water, and fresh clothes tailored to fit Tievis perfectly. Tievis was still in awe and confusion as to where he landed but he took it among himself to still live life as he thought there was a chance he would be able to return to Quel'thalas eventually. Training as a monk Quotes Quotes are optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. Trivia Trivia is optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page Category:Blood Elf Category:Monk Category:Horde Monk Category:Characters Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:House Firavel